the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Jacques Charles de Grandelumiere
Jacques Charles (25th October 1731 - 19th January 1753) is a Grandelumerian nobleman and second son of Prince Charles Philippe and Princess Louise Antoinette. He is a Petit-fil de Grandelumiere as a grandson of the Emperor. He was shown as shy and quiet but very kind also with a tough emotion. Reign of Louis XI - Monsieur d'Aquitaine Childhood Jacques Charles was born at the Chateau de Saint-Etienne on the 25th of October, 1731 to the Duc and Duchesse d'Aquitaine, thus having them a healthy young son and another grandchild of the Emperor. He was given the title as Monsieur d'Aquitaine at birth. During his childhood, he was placed under the care of the Imperial Governess, Comtesse de Gueldre. At age of 7, he was baptised and named Jacques Charles, his godparents would be the Prince de Bourgogne and Princess de Bourgogne. His father appointed a court bishop as his tutor to educate him in French, English, writing, reading, fencing, and court etiquette. He was also interested in military affairs. In the court, he was shy and quiet but loved to gamble and hunt with his father. He sometimes played with his siblings around the gardens. Rumours believed that Jacques was his mothers' favourite child due to how close the two seemed to be in public. His father, however, would be quick to have his governess punish the boy when necessary. In 1738, he, his father, mother and siblings, moved to the Chateau de Flavigny due to the smallpox outbreak that kills thousands of civilians across the state. The outbreak would continue until late 1739. His family returned to Dijon due to the illness of his grandfather. He would later leave the court and depart to the Dauphine region in the south of the Empire to recover. His grandaunt, Sophie, became Regent. Regency of Sophie - Monsieur d'Aquitaine During her regency, many peasants are unhappy with the Regency, being whipped up into a frenzy by the Duc de Brabant, Louis Joseph. Joseph was Sophie's nephew, who thought he himself deserved the regency position and used his displeasure to incite rebellion. There was a revolt in Dijon by many rebels going to storm the palace, but during the revolt Jacques left court escaping back to Flavigny disguising as a bourgeois. He received many letters about the rebellion which shocked him. One letter about the rebels storming the palace in Nassau, Jacques replied; ¨Cette rébellion ne devrait jamais contuines à moins que le Soleil Empereur retourne à sa glorieuse regin¨ Return of Louis XI - Comte de Blois In October 1744, hearing the news that the Emperor had returned, he himself returned to court in excitement to see his grandfather after the past 4 years of absence. Jacques would eventually be informed by his parents of the plans which had been drawn up for him to marry the Comtesse de Blois. The Comtesse was the niece of the newly appointed Pope, Pierre II, who came from House Vendome. Their wedding will be soon with plans for many to attend. He'd also meet his fiancee's siblings with Valerie watching him with interest and suspicion. Battle of Normandy In October 29, 1744, Jacques was present at the Battle of Normandy in supporting his aunt, Madame Premiere. During the battle, he leading a infantrymen to the battlefield, but was shot in the chest by a group of Norman skirmishers from the hill. He collapse from his horse leaving him wounded and was quickly taken back. But his men fought bravely against the enemy until they squash them. After the battle when he is fully recovered, Jacques received a shocking news that his father Charles Philippe de Grandelumiere, Duc d'Aquitaine had betrayed the family for supporting Godwison during the battle. Jacques Charles was heartbroken feeling that he betray him, his family, and the Empire, but he never hated his father, but always love him dearly. Wedding On the November of 18th, 1748, Jacques was married to the Comtesse de Blois at Chartres Cathedral. Many family members from Burgundy and Vendome attended the wedding including the Emperor. After the wedding, they were led by His Majesty's carriage to Chateau de Saint-Etienne which celebrate with a ball and a feast. During their marriage, Jacques had 6 children but 1 passed away During the rest of his life he sometimes left court in staying in Flavigny, but goes to court whatever if he is needed. In July 1750, he was then diagnosed with pneumonia, he then left court and departed to the Provence region to seek warmer client, Jacques stays there for 2 years until he had returned to court in August 1752. On October 14th, 1752 Jacques Charles's father had died from a coma. Before the Duc passed away, he told his father; "Quand nous sommes morts, nous serons enterré ensuite vous et vivre éternellement dans la maison de Dieu" Then later on the 14th of December, 1752, his wife Joesphe had passed away which affected Jacques with grief and sadness in losing his beloved wife which would be the worse. At her bedside holding her hand, he told her before she dies; "Mon cher Joesphe, ne soyez pas loin pour moi." After her death, Jacques would then be in mourning. Death He would die just over a month later from the smallpox in Saint-Etienne, 19th January 1753. He would be moved to the Imperial Crypt. His last words would be; "I must go to your mere and souer." Issues *Louise Philippine, Madame de Blois (23th November 1748 - 24th November 1767) *Marie Elisabeth, Madame de Blois (23th November 1748 - Present) *Louis Charles, Monsieur de Blois (16th June 1749 - Present) *Marie Caroline, Madame de Blois (22 May 1750 - 11th December 1751) *Jacques Alexandre, Monsieur de Blois (14th April 1751 - 16th April 1751) *Justine Emanuelle, Madame de Blois (30th January 1752 - 4th May 1758) *Marie Valerie, Madame de Blois (9th November 1752 - 18th February 1753) Styles, Titles and Honours Styles and Titles; * 25th October 1731 - November 18th, 1744 '''His Highness, Monsieur d'Aquitaine * '''November 18th, 1744 - 19th January 1753 His Highness, Comte de Blois Honours: * Knight of the Order of Saint-Benignus Category:1700s births Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:House Lowell-Burgundy Category:House Vendome Category:Petit-Fils de Grandelumiere Category:Births in Saint-Etienne